The Eclipse
by Athena's Favourite Son
Summary: What happens when a certain redhead and a new boy become friends? What is to happen when there is a mysterious Solar Eclipse? What connects them. One things is for certain, for better or worse, their lives will never be the same again. 2nd FanFic, please read and review, I love to here the thoughts that you guys have on it. Discontinued due to lack of readers, sorry to everyone.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone I'm back, I had severe writers block on my other story so I have started this one but both will get updated as soon as I can, but here is 6 chapters of this story._

_Once you have read this, please try my other fanfiction 'The Only One Of His Kind'_

_Anyway here it goes with the story_

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and a couple of characters, (Mainly James).**

Rachel's POV

_Ring ring ring. _Oh god's why do I have to wake up right now, I thought as I turned off my alarm and saw that it was 8:30 am, half an hour until school was starting and I only lived five minutes away at the most, but why did it ring so late im sure I set it for 7:30.

My bad, now let me introduce myself, my name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, I am 17 years old and in my senior year at the James Monroe High school in Rochester, NY. I have long hair to the bottom of my shoulder blades and it is ginger (not red) and green eyes. Then let me just say I don't have any friends, yeah people speak to me but only when there is no one else around to see us, so you could say I'm an outcast, and you wouldn't be wrong about it.

"Rachel get down here now or you'll be late" my Mom shouted upstairs to me. Honestly I didn't want to go to school because I knew once again for the third day since we came back to school. It isn't the most fun to be on your own all the time.

"I am coming take a chill pill, Gill." I loved how my moms name was Gillian it went perfectly with that saying.

"Yeah yeah its not like I haven't heard that one before. I'll see you after school." She said to me as I walked out the door toast hanging out my mouth to eat, and I slowly dawdle to school. I have an OK timetable as well, our school is different and have every class at the same time each day. Mine is;

_Rachel Elizabeth Dare_

_Locker: 230_

_9:00 - 9:10 - Homeroom - Mr. Brunner_

_9:10 - 10:05 -Greek - Mr. Brunner_

_10:05 - 11:00 -Math - Mrs. Dodds_

_11:00 - 11:15 - Break_

_11:15 - 12:10 - English - Mrs. Murphy_

_12:10 - 13:05 - PE - Coach Hedge_

_13:05 - 14:05 - Lunch_

_14:05 - 15:00 - Extracurricular- Poetry - Mr. Apollo_

_15:00 - 15:55 - Science - Mr. Reid_

I arrive at homeroom a few minutes early and take my seat at the back of the class because no one notices me there. When the bell rung there was no sign of Mr Brunner or Chiron as he let us call him by his first name. After a minute or two he rolled in on his wheelchair, with a 6'2" tall guy with ginger hair although blonder than mine,and I have to admit the most amazing eyes that looked a mixture of blue and... wait is that silver, I asked myself confused.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, this is the new student at the school." Chiron apologised.

"Really I'm sure I would have never worked that one out on our own Mr. B" trust it to be Travis or was it Connor, doesn't matter its still no surprise because they are the school pranksters. Katie Gardner smacked him hard in the head, I thought to myself that it was definitely Travis.

"Enough of the sarcasm Mr Stoll. Now would you like to introduce yourself." he phrased as a question but everyone apart from the new kid knew he was making a statement.

"Hey everyone I'm James Luna I'm English, lived in Santa Monica and I play rugby and swim but that is all I got to say, and just out of curiosity where do I sit?" I knew who the spare seats where next to and I knew who he would choose it wasn't very hard to guess that.

"Well there is either a seat next to Drew Tanaka here in the front," Mr Brunner told him pointing to the girl giving him a seductive wink while looking him up and down, to which I rolled my eyes, evidently he saw as he was suppressing a laugh. "Or the other seat is next to Rachel Dare at the back, just sit in whichever seat you'd like to. " he told James after I had given a little wave to show who I was.

He did the most unexpected thing ever, he walked straight past Drew, mind you, whispering something in her ear and the sat in the spare seat next to me. Why in Zeus's name would he want to sit next to me.

"Hey, do you mind me sitting next to you?" he asked in his Californian accent, I tensed a little as no one spoke to me in public, and he seemed to notice me tense.

"Rachel if you don't want me to sit there just say and I'll sit next to crayon face over there." He said pointing to Drew.

"No its fine by me." I said making a genuine smile across my face at his name for Drew. "By the way what did you whisper to Drew?"

"Oh that, I saw the way she was looking at me and I just told her that it was never going to happen. I mainly said that because she seems self centred and to only care about her looks and popularity."

"You know that is actually a pretty accurate description and she has probably slept with around half the guys in our year." I informed him.

"I know its a lot to ask but would you mind showing me around to my classes because I have no idea where to go."

"I'd be happy to help, may I have your timetable so I know where I have to take you?" I asked politely. I still don't understand why he would speak to me but I kind of liked it, it made me feel like I had a friend for once. He handed his timetable to me and I read it carefully, it read;

_James Connor Luna_

_Locker: 232_

_9:00 - 9:10 - Homeroom - Mr. Brunner_

_9:10 - 10:05 -Greek - Mr. Brunner_

_10:05 - 11:00 -Math - Mrs. Dodds_

_11:00 - 11:15 - Break_

_11:15 - 12:10 - English - Mrs. Murphy_

_12:10 - 13:05 - PE - Coach Hedge_

_13:05 - 14:05 - Lunch_

_14:05 - 15:00 - Extracurricular- Weapons Class - Mr. Ares_

_15:00 - 15:55 - Science - Mr. Reid_

Wow this would be quite easy for me to show him round as we had only one class different and his was the same place as PE before lunch.

"Well James it looks like you and I will be seeing each other a lot since only our extracurriculars are different." I told him with a little smile.

"Well I don't see what is bad about that." He replied with a small grin as the bell rung to signal to go the first period. Luckily I didn't have to move seats or class, and since I remained sitting so did James.

"So what are we doing today in Greek?" He asked, curiosity in his wordsas he spoke.

"Umm well I think it's a pairs project on two gods/goddesses" I told him unsurely.

"Hello class today we will be getting into groups of two for a project and no you can't choose your partner, if you have any complaints about your partners just tell me and i can sort it out. The project is about two gods/goddesses and also their relationship to each other. It is due in two weeks." Chiron Brunner told the whole class. He then began to recite the thirteen groups.

"First, Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner"

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase"

"Selina Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf"

I zoned out until the last two groups were called.

"James Luna and Drew Tanaka"

"And finally, Rachel Dare and Leo Valdez." Chiron rounded it off there now get into the groups as told. Damn it why did I get highly overactive ADHD Leo I honestly want to change group or work on my own. I looked to where James was to see him looking like he is about to explode, I'm guessing from talking due to the hand gesture he was using as he caught me looking over. Most likely she's flirting. He was still looking this way so I mouthed him a message.

After a few seconds James stood up and walked to the teachers desk and started speaking with Mr. B, then he nodded.

"Class would anyone like to swap groups to work with James?" My hand shot up so fast I nearly fell off my seat and most likely before anyone comprehended what had been said.

"Very well Rachel, you join James, Leo join Drew." The he went back to reading The Odyssey in ancient Greek.

"Thank you so much Rache, is it OK if I call you that?" James asked me tentatively and it was kind of nice to have a nickname that wasn't insulting me.

"Yeah I like it more than others I have been called and why are you thanking me?"

"Well just like me you looked like we were about explode and you told me to ask and also you volunteered to go with me which was kind of you." James told me.

"Can I ask why you were about to explode?"

"I just wanted to get on with the project and she kept flirting with me. On another note who would you like to do, we could choose one god or goddess each if you wanted?" He said phrasing the last bit like a question, but I have to say that it is a smart idea.

"Well I'd like to do Apollo, what about you."

"With who you chose this project should be easy at least the relationship part anyway because I was wanting to do Artemis. When do you want to do the project?"

"How about tonight at the library down the street?"

"I'm okay doing it tonight but I have swim trials straight after so you can come if you want to, also if its tonight it would have to be at my house since I have to babysit my five year old sister." he said giving a little questioning smile, which looks so adorable... _Wait you can't think like that he is only speaking to you because he is new and plus he way out of your league. _

"Sure and why, do you want me to come to swim trials?"

"Its up to you I'm not going to make you come."

"I asked if **YOU **wanted me to go." I said stubbornly and emphasizing the part of whether he wanted me to.

"Ummm well yeah, you're my only friend and I like you to but I understand if you don't want to go."James told me staring at the table the whole time, maybe I should mess with him about that, since I guess we were kind of friends.

"I'm sorry James but I don't think the table will be able to make it but I would love to go instead if you wanted, on one condition."

"And what would that be Miss Dare, though do remember I am no genie, magician or crossroads demon (see if you can guess the reference)

**James' POV**

OK I won't lie I'm a little worried about what this condition is so I tried to hide it with a little bit of humour which wasn't even very funny at all.

"I want you to promise me that you will still be my friend no matter what anyone says, please promise me that."

"You are my first and only friend here, I promise." I saw a smile grow across her face as my words came out, although I wonder why she made me promise that.

Nothing really passed of any importance happened until I had the doctors at lunch, just a check up.

The bell rung as I got back to school and headed straight to the gym where Rachel had said weapons class was. When I walked in after changing, there was about twenty people including myself in the room. I stood at the back of the hall as I knew no one and everyone was in little groups of three or four. That was until a big built guy with an eye patch walked up to me and open his mouth.

"So I see you are new here, so if you want to join us you can, but you need to stop speaking to that slut, that you speak to." He told me as if he owned the place, I wasn't going to stand for it though.

"Really you are telling me that Rachel Dare is a slut, that'd be more believable if people actually hung around with her. So shut your mouth you one eyed freak." Maybe that came out harsh but he deserved it.

"OK then smart ass, I, Ethan Nakamura challenge you to a fight right now, any weapon of the choice but one condition." he shouted so everyone looked and shouted 'oohhh snap'.

"I'm listening"

"If i win you have to stay away from... _Her_" he spat the last word as if it was poisoned.

"Well if that's your term I have my own, if you lose you are to be kind to everyone who is not classed as popular, that means no rumours, name calling, bullying, or hurting them physically or mentally, for the whole of our senior year. Do we have a deal?" I propositioned my terms, while outstretching my left arm.

"Fine I accept and your terms are reasonable, but you have to get that friend of yours to watch you get your ass whooped. " okay that I was not expecting that but we shook on it.

I walked down the hall to where Rachel's poetry class was and knocked on the door. I heard some shuffling and then I heard a man shout to come in, Mr Apollo if I remembered correctly. I opened the door and walked in.

"Yes, how may I help you?" I looked and saw a twenty eight year old man standing at the whiteboard in the front of the class.

"I need to take Rachel Dare out of class for the rest of the lesson" I told him as I looked around the class my eyes briefly landing on her but going back to the teacher.

"Can I ask why you need to take her?"

"Honestly sir I wasn't told why I only got told to bring her from her class." I lied as convincingly as I could and it seemed to work.

"Very well, you may go."

"Thank you very much sir." and with that we left the room and headed to the gym, we walked there in silence up until Rachel spoke.

"Do you actually know why you had to get me, and please don't lie."

"Yes I know why and I wouldn't lie to you, I promise, unless it was better or safer that you didn't know." I told her in a serious tone.

"Would you care to enlighten me on why I an coming with you then?"

"I made a bet with someone and he wanted you to watch."

"Why does he want me to watch?"

"Because if he wins I can't speak to you again and if I win he has to kind to everyone who isn't classed as popular."

"Why would you even agree to this?"

"I agreed to it because he called you a slut and I wasn't going to let him get away with calling you that without doing anything about it."

"Thank you for standing up for me but you don't have to I'm used to it by now."

"No I needed to because people won't get away with insulting my friends or family, its just who I am."

"You sound like someone I used to know before high school..." She told me slowly saying the last part as if it pain her to say it.

"Hey its fine I wouldn't have done this as well if I didn't think I stood at least a slight chance at winning."

"Who are you fighting anyway? You never actually said." she looked questioningly.

"Ethan Nakamura" when I finished Rachel's jaw dropped and she looked scared. we had reached the hall but I stopped before the door, "Rache, what's wrong?"

She looked up slightly at me, "It's just that Ethan is the fourth best swordsman in the school after Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan and Jason Grace."

I lift her chin up slightly so I'm looking into her green eyes, _which are beautiful so you know, snap out of it, focus,_ and I spoke the truth. "I am nervous about this but I have one thing that he doesn't"

"And what would that be James?" at least the question was asked a little more upbeat.

"I have something worth fighting for, our friendship."

"Thank you, no one has ever cared this much about me it means a lot to me." with that we walked into the gym.

**So what do you think I'd love to know please review on how I can improve because every review helps.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

James' POV

As we walked into the gym I noticed the sheer amount of people who were there, definitely more than were in my class I guess these are everyone else's friends who are here to watch me get beaten easily. I'll definitely need to prove them wrong.

I walked into the circle and saw Ethan standing at the opposite side with a sword and shield. A big well built man walked into the circle and boomed "so the rules are one weapon and a shield, no killing or maiming first to be able to land a killing blow will win" at which point he turned to me, " you get a weapon and shield from the side," this was going to be awkward since when ever I fought before I used two weapons, so I randomly picked a thick, collapsable spear and circular shield.

I entered the circle at the opposite side to where my opposition was standing on. Mr Ares, the well built man, walked into the middle of the circle, "now remember no killing or maiming the other," he walked to out and yelled, "Now Begin!".

We both started skirting around the edge of the arena before he charged and me with a heavy sweeping arc down towards my left arm in which I held my spear, only because he was not very fast I was able to move my shield into the way of his sword, protecting my arm. I raised the spear quickly stabbing it forward into his shield at which point he swung his sword and it bounced off my shield hitting my spear and snapping it in two at the part where it collapses. Taking advantage Ethan repeatedly hit my shield with his sword and shield so I had no time to do anything but take the hits until I felt a break in his rhythm and pushed forward. Only too late did I realise he wanted me to do that as he somehow managed the separate my shield from my arm, which then went flying into the stands.

'Just great', I thought I have the bottom half of a spear and that's it, this is going perfectly I told myself sarcastically, then I saw the other half of my spear just behind Ethan's right foot. If I could get that I would be in somewhat familiar territory. I had to go for it so I stood a chance of winning.

I sprinted forward spear raised, he raised his shield to block me and I on instinct slid to my left past him grabbing the spear end., then quickly crouching and turning to face my opponent and I skidded to a stop right before the bottom of a stand. I charged straight for him so he had little time to react to what was happening. I attack with new vigor smash both ends of the spear at him forcing him onto the defensive. The I saw a crack in his shield do I kept up the attack bash the crack repeatedly expanding it until it broke the shield in half staggering Ethan, too late did I realise his sweeping foot going straight for my legs and before I knew it I was on my back and he narrowed his eyes on me as he brung down his sword in a quick sweeping arc to my neck. I instantly rolled to the right picking up the top end of the spear not with out getting a long straight cut on my right arm. I saw a blur of a sword coming down again so I raised my spear towards his chest, hoping for a draw.

"Right you two you aren't going to like this but its a draw, both of you can land the killing blow" Mr Ares' voice.

"What are you talking about sir, how can he land a killing blow?" Ethan shouted in disgust.

"Look down Nakamura" I told him and his eyes widened at the site of my spear right in front of his heart. At which point he stood up and as did I.

Then he spoke again, "So what do we do with this bet now."

"Let's just keep like we were before the bet since neither won and neither lost so no one won the bet, so you keep being yourself and I keep speaking to Rachel." I reasoned.

"Fine, for now at least. Next time you are going to lose." He spat out.

"We'll see about that next time."

I walked out of the ring and looked around until I found who I was looking for, and when I saw her I walked up the steps casually. As I got closer she jumped out of her seat and hugged me.

"Hey, Rache, are you OK?"

"I thought you had lost and that we couldn't speak anymore but what happens w-with the bet then?" She asked nervously.

"We just agreed to carry on as we do normally for now, so we still okay for the project after school, today?'

"Sure of course we are." Rachel told me smiling

- Time skip to just after the swim tryouts-

Rachels POV

Well if you were wondering I enjoyed watching tryouts, yes that may have something to do with the guys all being shirtless but that's beside the point, I'm glad I got asked to go to it. James did well but he-my ex-bestfriend- still was the best swimmer there, no surprise really.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't here the footsteps behind me and the next thing I knew my eyes were covered by a pair of hands and then came a voice in my ear.

"Guess who" The voice said not that it wasn't obvious who it was.

"Ron Weasley " I replied with the first name that came into my head.

"Wow you are really bad at guessing you were nnowhere near" James replied sarcastically.

"Same hair color though"

"OK I'll agree there smartass, you ready to go?"

"Sure but can we stop by my house so I can tell my mom that I'll be late back?" I asked since I live down the street.

"Sure" he replied as we walked out of the pool, then he randomly blurted it out "For Hades sake!"

"What's wrong Moony?" ask I asked he pointed to the crowd of most of the people from the tryouts, both swimmers and others crouding around some expensive looking car. I was confused at why this annoyed him.

"Just stay close to me," he answered bluntly as we made our way to passenger side of the crowd. "Out of the way please." He made it sound polite as he pushed through the crowd and opened the door upwards.

He then proceeded to speak to me ignoring everyone else, "Your seat Miss Dare" holding out his hand to help me in, then closed the door and got in the drivers side after telling everyone get out of his way as kindly as he could.

"That was sweet of you Moony, but don't you think people will make fun of you for letting me come in your car or just speaking to me, and it's right to get to my house."

"Rachel, I don't care what they say you're my friend and that isn't going to change anytime soon. And why Moony?" He looked quickly and iinquisitively at me before he pulled out.

"Moony because Luna means moon so it fits and you wanted to do the goddess of the moon for the project. Here the house with the light blue car." I pointed for him and he parked on the roadside and was out of the car and on his way to my side before I even unclipped my seatbelt, as I unclipped it James opened my door and held out a hand again. I took his hand and climbed out.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah its fine I'll only be a few minutes." As I said that he proceeded to sit on the edge of the car bonnet. I walked up to the house and went inside.

"Ahh there you are Rachel, you're later back, anyway I have to go out are you okay with sorting out your own food?" My mother called at first as she came into the room.

"Sure and I was going to ask if I could go to someone's house to do a school project and I watched swim tryouts that's why I'm later."

"Sure honey, and what made you go to swim tryouts you never wanted to before?" Gillian asked me.

"No reason" I replied going a little red not really convincing myself.

"OK I won't pry do you need a lift?"

"No I have one they're waiting outside."

"Well I'll walk you out since I need to be going in a few minutes, and your dad will be back late again tonight."

"OK" I said as we walked out of the house. we spoke a little mainly saying she will find out why I went to swim tryouts, then she saw James and a smirk grew on her face.

"Who's your friend Rachel?" my mom asked as we reached James' car.

Before I could respond he spoke, "Hi I'm James Luna, I'm Rachel's partner for the school project it is a pleasure to meet you Mrs Dare and I'm sorry but we must go as my Mom is going to some meal with some welcoming committee thing and I'm looking after my little sister."

"What a coincidence I am part the welcoming committee, so I'll see you later Rachel, nice meeting you James, and make sure she gets back ok or else." My mother said smiling the whole time.

"Don't worry Mrs Dare she'll be fine." And with that she walked away and we got into the car and drove away.

James' POV

"Ohh before I forget I need to go to the shop because whenever my mom goes out me and my sister Claire always have Pizza and Ben & Jerry's Ice cream, do you want some, my treat obviously."

"Sure I'd like that very much but I'll pay." She said kindly.

"No you won't, my treat means I'm paying for it not you."

"OK if you're sure and how old did you say your sister was again.

"Five and of course I'm sure."

When we got to the shop we walked to the pizzas first and I pick a small cheese one for Claire as usual and then I picked out a chicken and nacho one for myself and let's Just say Rache looked like I was crazy.

"What it tastes good"

"Sure its" she replied her voice oozing with sarcasm. As she put a ham and pineapple one in the trolley.

"You think I'm crazy, and you're the one having pineapple on a pizza, atleast mine is nacho problem."

"That was not funny at all James"

We went to get ice creams, Chocolate brownie for my sister, Cookie Dough for Rachel and Phish food for me. After we'd bought it I drove to my house which I five minutes for the store and about fifteen from school.

It isn't what you would class as a big two storey house since there is only me mom and Claire since my dad moved to England and is now a multimillionaire, he thinks that buying expensive things like my car can make up for not being there.

As I parked in our drive Rachel climbed out of the door before I got a chance, so I gave her the house key so she could open the door, as I picked up the food.

We talked idly as we walked to door and went iinside, "I'm home Mom" I shouted into the house.

My mom walked into the room, she has the same blue-grey eyes and hair color as me. The main difference between us is that my mom Artemis ( her parents were into Greek stuff) had a Californian accent where as I had an English one even after nine years here.

"Who is this young lady James?" Really is that one and only thing that she could think of asking me.

"Mom this is Rachel Dare, Rachel this is My mom Artemis." I introduced them to each other.

"Just call me Arty and James I never thought you'd have a girlfriend this quick." Gods could this be anymore awkward.

"No mom we're not dating, we're just friends and I invited her over to do our school project and food as well." I rushed as I felt my face heating up too much.

"Well OK then if you say so. I'll be back around 11-12 pm."

"Drive safely, and have fun"

"I will see you later and Claire is watching TV" and with that she left the house.

"Hey Rache can you keep an eye on her while I do the food."

"Sure."

-Skip to later that evening-

Wow I can't believe that Rachel could get Claire to sleep easier than me, not that I'm going to argue.

"So do you want to start the project or not, since its nine-thirty."

"Nah what movies do you have?"

"Umm not a lot I Have these" I said while lifting about ten movie boxes.

"Hmmm...how about this." she held up Underworld: Rise of the Lycans.

"Sure" I took out the DVD and put it into the Xbox were both silent until about halfway through.

"James this films scaring me can we turn it off?" I could see she was terrified so I turned it off and she went to look out the window. "Come look at this."

I got up and walked over to the window and looked out to see an eclipse and Rachel seemed to be excited by it. I walked back to the couch and put on TV and Unforgettable was on so I left it on until Rachel came and layer down watching it and before I knew it she fell asleep. About Twenty Five minutes later her phone lit up saying Dad, so I answered it.

"Rachel where are you at this time of night." He spoke through the phone.

"Hello Mr Dare Rachel can't answer her phone right now" well that sounded better in my head.

"Who are you and what have you done to her?" He boomed.

"Would you quieten down, I'm a friend of hers and she fell asleep while we were doing a school project. I swear on my life she is fine. Do you want me to bring her home or if not she can have my bed and I'll have the couch."

"If she stays would you take advantage of her."

"Of course I wouldn't."

"OK keep her there, but she better be back so she can get ready for school." and he hung up. I took Rachel up and put her to bed then went to sleep on the couch for a few hours until I was woken up.

"James why are you sleeping here?"

"Rachel fell asleep, so she my bed" I said tiredly not making full sense and fell asleep again


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - An Unusual Morning.

James' POV

If you thought that I'd be telling you that nothing interesting happened this morning then you would be wrong, it was the most unusual morning I have ever had.

I awoke with a start hearing a scream so I sprinted upstairs knowing Rachel would be shocked to wake up in my room when I got to the door I could here shuffling iinside. As soon as I knocked I heard a come in. I opened the door to find a burn mark on my duvet covers and Rachel with her hands behind her back.

"Close the door quickly" She hurried out and as I did so she brought her hands in front of me. Then I was shocked to see both her hands were on fire. "James the things that scares me is it doesn't hurt and they set on fire when I screamed, what's wrong with me."

"Rache just calm down you will be okay," when I looked at her hands again I noticed they were still on fire but mine had curled them into a fist but the fire wasn't burning me like it should. As she calmed her hands went out. "See try not to get worked up and you will be fine, you can't be the only one this has happened to since my hands didn't burn but we will find answers.

"James get in hear right now!" I heard my mom shout.

I walked into the living room again followed by Rachel "Yeah mom is everything okay?"

"Did anything strange happen this morning?"

"Why is everything ok?"

"I know this sounds crazy but I had a dream of Rachel scream then you both there with her hands on fire."

"How did you know that would happen Mom?"

"I don't know I just had a dream."

"This is strange and by the way I'll need a new duvet."

"What did you do?" Typical always blame me.

"Hey hey hey it wasn't me, Rachel accidently burnt a hole in it." I defended myself a little angry.

"James, look at your hand." When I looked down it was on fire. I calmed down and it went out.

"I'm sorry but we need to go mom. I have to get Rachel home to get ready for school or her dad will kill me."

"OK and we will stay out of trouble Miss Luna."

The first part of the day went as normal without anything problems or anything weird until break when some blonde guy came around handing out flyers for a new club, the slogan was 'woke up this very morning with a new ability, we need you' and to meet in Mr Brunner's room at lunch.

"Why not Rachel, we can go last if they ask us to show everyone." I told her trying to convince her to go.

"Fine then I'll go but you are too"

"OK that's a fair deal."

-Time skip to lunch-

"You ready to go in" I asked my scared friend.

"As I'll ever be."

As we enter we say there was a dozen or so people there including Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez and some others I didn't know.

"Right we will get started, you all read the flyer and know why you are here, if not we are here to help each other control these abilities." Percy stood up saying. "first we need to show each other our abilities. I can't show myine but Jason here saw it this morning, I can breathe underwater, now we'll go clockwise, tell everyone your name power and a demonstration."

"Hi I'm Jason and I can fly." and with that he slowly flew and then went up too fast and hit the roof, everyone laughed.

"Names Khione and I can make ice and control it." A random girl said shooting a shaft of ice into the floor and it shattered. Some of the girls jumped and one person muttered cool.

I thought I might as well go next. " Hey I'm James and I can control and make fire. But I can only get it to happen when I'm angry, so if anyone would be so kind." with that a big bulky girl came and punched my face and sat down.

"Really Clarisse." Leo shouted getting a death glare. And when everyone looked back there eyes became wider when one hand was on fire the other covered in ice then I went flying and whacked into a wall. After five minutes everyone stopped laughing at me and the dent in the wall.

"Alright can we move on please it wasn't that funny."

"Yes it was Jim." Jason just made out.

My hands set on fire only this time and grabbed his wrist, "Never call me Jim again"

"OK OK get off me." I did as he asked leaving him to rub his burn, " next please."

"Hi my names Will and I can heal things" he walked over to Jason and held his wrist and closed his eyes. After a few seconds His burn started to disappear until it was gone. "It will be useful incase of accident"

The rest of the group showed everyone their abilities, here is the full list;

Annabeth Chase - Intuitive Aptitude (understand the structure and operations of complex systems and if they are not working perfectly),

Leo Valdez - Technopathy (can manipulate electronics),

Piper McLean - Persuasion (can make people do what she wants),

Katie Gardener - Terrakenesis (can control geological materials)

Percy Jackson - Water Breathing (can breath in water),

Jason Grace - flight

Rachel Dare - Pyrokenesis (create and control fire),

Will Solace - Healing Touch (can control the flow of life),

Khione Winter- Cryokenesis (create and control ice),

Clarisse La Rue - Super Strength,

Thalia Grace - Electric Manipulation (create and propel charges of electric),

Lee Fletcher - Enhanced Synesthesia (see soundwaves and manipulate them by combining with an emotion),

Bianca Di Angelo - Rapid Cell Regeneration (heal at a increased rate, even fatal),

Nico Di Angelo - Space-Time Manipulation (can teleport, stop time, time travel),

James Luna - Unknown (Has shown Pyrokenesis, Cryokenesis and flight).

Next meeting Friday Lunch.

When we left for class we were happier, I left with Percy and Jason to go to class since Rachel went with Piper. These powers have actually brought us closer together, people who wouldn't normally be friends.

We spent most of the time deciding where to practice our powers and we decided to find a remote plot of land and get my dad to pay for everything if he could. The rest of the day went slow and the same as yesterday. By the end of the day we all had new friends and then went our separate ways, I dropped Rachel off and went home.

"James your sister has an ability as well? When she gets hurt is heal really fast, and how did you get on today?"

"It went fine and I saw that ability today as well its a pretty cool one and how did you find out?" I honestly wondered what happened.

"Well there was a glass on the table Claire shook the table and the glass fell and a big chunk stuck in her leg, so I took it out put it in the bin and it was fine when I got back." I bent down and hugged her ruffling her hair a little.

"You are a clumsy girl aren't you" I asked rhetorically and she nodded.

"James what do you mean you have seen it?"

"Jason Grace came round with a poster for a club at lunch and it was for people who had as it was so aptly put, 'woke up this very morning with a new ability.' And there was me, Rachel and thirteen others." While I said the last part my mothers eyes widen extremely far.

"Fifteen of you and do you all know what your abilities are and have a name for them?"

"Fourteen of the fifteen of us do, no one knows what mine is, since when I demonstrated I said I could make and control fire but when I showed them one hand was on fire the other frozen in ice and then I sort of flew into a wall".

"You used three at once, how?"

"Well I wish I knew how I did, actually I have an idea I just thought of, can you pass me a sharp knife?"

"Why do you need it?"

"This morning my hands went on fire and I was near Rachel, Khione and Jason had been close before I flew and froze my hand. So if I'm right since I have been near Claire and Bianca my arm should heal itself." I took the knife from Artemis and cut a line down my arm, it instantly started bleeding a lot. But as soon as it did it started to close up and heal. "I'm thinking my ability is different to everyone elses, I think I can copy the powers of people I have been close to."

-At the same time-

Rachel's POV

Today went quite well, knowing I wasn't alone in this thing with powers it makes it easier. Also I have a new friend in Piper so that is a good thing, even if she kept pressuring me into telling her who I had a crush on, luckily she didn't use her ability or I would have told her.

Right now I'm sitting in my room reading up on stuff for mine and James' school project since we didn't have time before and I fell asleep.

"RACHEL GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW" great why is my Dad shouting at me right now when I haven't done anything wrong, no surprise there. Might as well go, I left my room and headed to where it was "HURRY UP" The voice was coming from my art room, when I walked in my father looked scared and freaked out.

"Dad what is wrong? Why are you staring at Mom?"

"Her eyes and she is painting, she never does that also she won't respond as if she can't here me" as he was speaking I moved round to behind the canvas and I looked at my mom to see her eyes were not normal, they were fully white as if clouded over. I didn't dare shake her with the speed she was painting so we waited, five minutes it took when she came back to reality she looked at us, the painting and back at us.

"What just happened, I saw a picture on the canvas and then I fixed on it and this is the result, how did I do it? And what does it mean?"

I took a look at the picture it depicted sixteen figures, two were flying, the left holding someone with a red hand on their left, the other held someone else on their right. Of the twelve figures standing on the ground, the middle's hands were lit blue. All fifteen of the people -I'm presuming- were in a clearing in front of a stone building. The strangest part of this was I had been to this place, but no building was there when I last went.

"Mom I think I understand the picture, the person flying and the red handed in his arm is me and James." My parents both look questioningly at me. "I can control and make fire, I can not show you as I can't control it but we need this plot of land because I know it is empty. Finally mom if you think you are going crazy don't, you can see the future, James' mother can as well but it seems hers is in dreams while she sleeps. I need to see James now I'll be back as soon as I can, and is it OK if I take the painting?"

"Yeah sure honey it will be of more use to you." I carefully covered the painting so it won't get damaged and took it downstairs and quickly got out my phone and called James it took a minute or too for him to pick up.

"Hey Rachel, how are you?" he answered his voice sounding through the speaker.

"I'm OK but I need to know where you are I have something to show you and the others." I hurried out.

"I'm at Percy's house with him, Jason and Leo talking about something important, I'm sure he wouldn't mind you coming over I'll get them to call the others, I can tell this is important, do you know where the house is?"

"Yeah across the street from me and can you open the front ddoor for me please."

"Sure see you in a few." We hung up and I lifted the painting and crossed the road as I started walking to the door it was opened by Leo not James as I expected. I thanked him and asked why he opened the door for me.

"No one seems to be too lazy to come and it seems James has Piper's Persuasion so we though he could phone them all and make them all come, so Piper will be the hardest so Jason is taking care of her. Here let me carry that for you." I handed him the painting after warning him that if it was damaged I would boil his blood, just as a joke though. I'm glad he took it seriously.

-Twenty Minutes Later-

Everyone but Khione had come to Percy's house by now and were gathered in the living room speaking idly while we waited for her to get here, at that precise moment there was a knock at the door, Percy walked to the door, we heard muttering in the hall and then Percy walked in but not with Khione like we thought but with someone worse...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Unexpected Arrivals

James' POV

I am getting used to using a couple of powers now mainly persuasion though. I didn't expect the person who walked through with Percy to every be here but I really wish they weren't, the person who came through was none other than Drew.

"Percy stop a minute why the hell is **she** here?" I point my finger in her general direction and a lamp goes flying into a wall. "What just happened to the lamp?" I asked awestruck.

"Everyone Drew is here because she is like us and her power is what James here just demonstrated, Telekinesis. The second thing, James found out his power, it is a thing called Empathic Mimicry and it means he can copy the powers of people he has been near and reproduce them at will, once he controls it that is." as he finished the doorbell rang and this time it was Khione.

I stood up and cleared my thought, " the reason we are all here is because Rachel has something important to tell and show us so everybody is going to listen to her?"

Rachel stood up and I brung the painting forward. While I was home my mom painted this picture, but not normally as when she was painting it her eyes were clouded over, so I think she paints the future." She explained.

"Nonsense no one can see the future that is just absurd." no doubt it would be Jason to not believe us. I took off the cover from the painting.

"This is the future like it or not, my mother sees the future in dreams and Rachel's paints it, this will happen." I pointed and looked at the painting the Rachel spoke again.

"You can tell its true, 16 of us here, the same in the painting. The red and blue handed people are obviously me and Khione. The two flying is James and Jason and I have to guess that I'm held by James and most likely Piper is being lifted my Jason."

Percy stood up and took a look at the painting closely and them addressed us, "I've been here before a long time ago but no building was there, I went with someone I used to be best friends with until high school. I'm sorry Rachel for not being there for you."

"Percy it is fine we just need to know what the purpose of this clearing is."

"Rache we were talking about getting a plot of land to build a place to practice our abilities, we need to see this land and the price of it if it for sale. I should be able to get my dad to pay for the land and conctrution costs of a building." I told her.

"Well if you want to go I'll take you right now?"

"Sure Rachel let's head off."

"What makes you think you two should be the only ones to go?" Khione and Drew say in sync.

"Sorry but do you two know where this clearing is or have the money for the land or building, if so feel free to come along." I told them sounding harsh, not on purpose.

Unfortunately that didn't stop Drew levitating a knife to my face, "why are you doing this, you can't win, you are not coming with us." At that moment searing pain went through my neck and I blacked out, wondering why I wasn't healing.

**Bianca's POV**

I can't believe want I have just seen, Drew and James arguing and James getting a knife stuck in his neck there is only one problem, he is healing. Everyone was panicking as they knew he had my power, but something was stopping it.

I took charge as helping James would in turn help me. "Percy get some towels to stop the bleeding," I then turned to Rachel who was crying in the corner with Piper trying to comfort her, "Rachel Im going to help him, he will be OK."

Percy rushed in with towels and a first aid kit. I laid a towel under his neck to stop the bleeding on this side, I then got to work on cleaning around the knife so I could see what damage would be done if it was to be pulled out. As I did this everyone already knew he had lost too much blood to stand any chance of surviving, there was nothing I could do to the knife so we did what anyone would do and called 911.

While we waited for the ambulance, while we did I sat with Rachel crying into my shoulder and rubbed circles on her back trying to comfort her but it hasn't worked at all yet, and I'm not surprised, I can see the sparkle in her eyes when she's with James even though its only been a couple of times and when he didn't heal the sparkle just disappeared from her eyes completely.

The ambulance arrived five minutes later, I picked up Rachel and carried her into my car and strapped her in, I then sped off headed straight for the hospital. Then I heard a nice in the back of the car I quickly looked and then went back to the road, when I saw it was only my scrawny and adorable little brother, "Would you stop doing that Nicola." There was a snigger in between tears from the passenger seat.

"Bianca really calling him Nicola?"

"She calls me it all the time and it is definitely not nice." Nico replied from the back.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"This" and with that I heard a noise looked and saw Nico and Rachel were both gone. I pulled into the hospital car park a few minutes later and ran in. I went straight to find out where James was and headed straight to the surgery room, where I found Nico and Rachel.

Rachel was still crying so I wrapped her in my arms and told her what she wanted to hear as well as the truth, "If anyone can make it through this Rachel it's James and you know that's true. I see the way you look at him and that's why I know this is so hard on you, I cried like you are now when my mother passed away, but we both know James isn't gone, not for a long time. And if you are worried about whether he likes you or not, he stayed by you in school although he made the swim team and could of hung around the populars and jocks the fact is that he didn't."

"How do you know he made the team?" She has to ask questions every time doesn't she.

"Percy told me as he's the captain as usual."

"Yeah he was always a good swimmer and now his power makes him even more like a fish."

We both started laughing and it was nice to see that she had stopped crying. Then it had to happen the surgeons all walked out and the head surgeon walked up to us and told us the dreaded news, "he's gone, I'm sorry and I thought you should know, the girl who did it was arrested and will be put on trial if charges are pressed. you can take the body tomorrow. I am sorry for your loss" he the walked away. Nico flashed us away.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Rachel's POV

I awoke to a buzzing and found it to be my phone getting a call from an unnamed number, "Hello" I said groggily from being woken up.

"Hey Rachel its Piper, I have some bad news for you..."

**Drew's POV - 10 minutes ago**

I've been sitting in this cell for god knows how long to see if charges would be pressed or not, which I have no reason to believe that I was getting out of here anytime soon or without charges being pressed. Sure now I feel extreme remorse for what I did, I was impulsive and angry and my emotions took over.

That's when it happened, the burly police officer who had arrested me came to the cell door and unlocked it. "You are free to go as no charges are being pressed, we have been assured you were in the wrong place at the wrong time and it was an accident. We just need you to sign a release form as the person here to collect you has filled in most of it."

Twenty minutes later I was out of the police station with the person who got me out, around 6'2 in height, quite well built but he was wearing joggers and a hoody and sunglasses. I got into his car as he must have a reason for getting me and I had no other way home. Then he spoke in a deep throaty voice, "Where is your house Drew I will take you home?" I told him my address and then worked up the courage to ask what I was wondering.

"Why would you drop all charges when I murdered someone?"

His voice was softer this time and more jjoking, hinted with laughter. "Well you tried to murder someone and you failed."

He pulled down his hood and took off his sunglasses, His voice was throaty again, "next time don't kill someone who can heal himself." only now did I look and see I was in the car with the ginger guy that I had been told was dead by Nico Di Angelo.

"How can you be here you were pronounced dead by the surgeons."

"Turns out if it is something big that injures me it has to be taken out before I heal, and I guess the lapse in time between it being removed and me healing was my brain restarting as you might say, since I blacked out."

"James what happened to your voice?"

"Somethings heal at different rates so that is nearly healed I think. Anyway let's get you inside since we are here, I'm going to have to stay with you a bit."

"Why?"

"Well you have just got off with murdering me so the others are going to be out for blood, yours and I'm the best protection you have right now, plus maybe we can have a little talk. "

We walked into my house and to my room, no surprise to him when he saw it was pink. He sat on a chair at my desk while I sat on my bed.

"What did you want to speak about James?"

"I wanted to put our differnces behind us, we are stronger as a team, all of us and I know it will take a while for them to trust you but I am willing to try and trust you now. I want to know why you hate me so much." Great I guess I owe him an explanation since I did stab him.

"Seeing you choose Rachel over me more than once showed me how kind people can be and it made me start to like you but she was always with you and I got annoyed and I wasn't thinking clearly. I thought if I couldn't have you no one could and then when we were arguing I lost control." I don't know why but tears started to well up in my eyes and I started crying. A few seconds later I feel a pair of strong arms around me.

"Drew I'm sorry for arguing with you and I'm not going to blame you for anything I've already lost control once or twice and I'm sorry for how you feel but I don't feel the same way."

"I don't blame you for not feeling the same way, Rachel really cares for you, you two should be together." It hurt me to say that but it was the truth.

He gave me a tight hug then a kiss on the forehead, "There will be someone for you out there but it's not me, you need someone who will go to any lengths to keep you happy" he gave me a cuddle and while he was doing that my door opened.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rachel's POV

As soon as I heard the Drew had been released I hurried to her house and burst in pushed her bedroom door open and saw something I never wanted to, Drew in the arms of the guy I loved, when they broke apart James turned around and ran to me and pulled me tight but I pushed him away and slapped him across the face, my hand on fire as it hit it burnt his face.

"You can't just be cuddling her and then when you see me hug me, why are you even here with her when the charges of murdering you were dropped?"

"I'm here because I, I was the one who dropped the charges, because we, all of us with powers should be standing by each other, Drew lost control and something bad happened, I got mad and something bad happened, Rache we all make mistakes, we all need each others help to control these powers. And I am here because I knew you would come and try to hurt her and I wanted to put our" he said this while pointing to him and Drew, "differences between us to rest so we weren't fighting with each other all the time."

"That still doesn't explain why you were hugging her when I came into the room, care to explain?" I could feel my hands heating up as I spoke.

"I was comforting her because she told me the reason why she was mean to me and she started crying, I was just being kind, that is all I swear." He sounded convincing but I had to ask and be sure.

"So, Mr Luna is your son telling the truth?" The look on James' face when the words left my mouth was so shocked it was hilarious to look at, it was as if his eyes had doubled in size.

**James' POV**

Mr Luna, there is no way that could be who I was thinking he was in a different continent all together, but when I saw him I knew with no doubt that it was my father then his mouth opened and the voice I only heard over the phone for so long.

"Yes he is telling the truth, he did not lie while he spoke."

"Thanks for clearing up the obvious and what are you even doing here?" I know my voice sounded venomous but you can't act like yours wouldn't be.

"I'm here because you died and here at this house because your friend said she would tell me what happened to you on the way, which she said you got a knife in the throat, how did you survive that?" While he was speaking I had picked up a pair of scissors and when he finished I cut down my exposed arm and nearly as fast as it was cut, it healed completely leaving no scar.

"That's how I survived and how do you know everything I said was the truth you don't even know me?"

"I have a power and I see it runs in the family, my power is lie detection, is that healing thing your power?"

"No its not." I stated

"Well what over powers do you have?"

"Only one biological one, its called empathic mimicry basically it means I can use the powers of anyone I've been near, so its about 16 at this point, so is my death the only thing that brought you here?"

"Yes that was the only thing." As he finished I got a tingling feeling run through me.

"I don't think I believe you."

"Why wouldn't you believe me."

"Oh you know just a feeling, I'm sure you've had it before."

"There was no other reason for me coming here I swear" and there was the same feeling again.

"Fine, I'm leaving and Rachel please don't kill Drew, I'll see you some other time I have to go and give Bianca her car back since I kinda took it from the hospital car park"

"OK James I'll won't kill her, I'll call you later"

"Sure speak later Rache"

I walked out of Drew's house leaving everyone behind, I can't believe he had the nerve to lie to me. I climbed in Bianca's car and started the car by telling it to in my mind while touching it and it sprung to life.

"Nice Job man, impressive. Should have guessed you wouldn't have died and you took my sisters car to some random house and she is pissed to let you know."

"Nico what are you doing here?"

"Well I was looking for the car, next thing I know you'll be telling me you were the one who dropped the charges on Drew."

"I did drop the charges and told them she had nothing to do with it, just in the wrong place at the wrong time. We need everyone, so we can help each other, if Drew had snapped she would have exposed powers to everyone and that is something we don't need while we can't control them."

"Fine I understand most of them won't especially Rachel and also Bianca since she tried to help you but didn't know how."

"I sorted Rachel out, and I'm taking the car back now, can you get everyone to Percy's again for me." I quickly told him something else and before he answered he teleported away and I drove to Percy's.

-At The Jackson House-

Percy's POV

I was just sitting on the sofa watching Grimm season 3, when suddenly people kept appearing in my living room. Soon there was 15 of us, Nico with a big bruise on his face.

"Nico what happened to your face?"

"When I was bringing everyone here I teleported to Clarisse and she was getting changed so she punched me."

"What gave you the authority to bring everyone here out of the blue."

"The authority of the dead is what, two of you know what I mean by that, the others shall know soon and Bianca your car is outside." As Nico finished speaking a hooded figure walked in the house, Khione's hands turned to ice.

I put my hand on her shoulder as I stepped past her, "Who are you and why are you here in my house? You have five seconds to leave here."

A stern and rough male voice resounded from the hooded figure "I am that of what your friend so aptly put the authority of the dead, as I have died yet I stand before you today still breathing. Now miss you shut stop that ice that is around your hands it won't be much help to you." I wish he hadn't said that, he as good as told her to do something to him. Khione walked up to him and placed her hands on him, he immediately turned to an ice statue, Khione stepped back smiling at her handiwork.

"See how smug can one guy be, what a fool!"

When no one else was looking I saw the ice be drawn off the body and in to his skin, uncovering his face first and his mouth moved and the same voice resonated.

"Why do you always have to be so cocky, I told you your ice would not help you much and it only hindered me a little."

"Who are you, please may you tell us." Piper asked, always the kindest of the group, even to people others would not. One thing I was surprised to see was Drew being quiet for once, she must be ill or something, I'll see later as I don't like her but I'm one of the ones who will forgive her first, not straight away but soonest.

"Since you asked nicely Piper I shall tell you, Three of you know who I am."

"Three, Nico said two people knew, how three?" I couldn't help but point out the difference.

"That is because the third Nico did not mention was himself, the other two are Rachel and Drew, who I released from custody."

"You had no right to do that no one had the right to do that." My girlfriend shout at him clearly angered that he would do that and dare to come here.

"Oh but Annabeth this is one time where you are wrong, I had the only right to release her, no one but mejad any right so ever." As soon as the man finished I knew no one had any right to, Drew murdered James, there is no excusing that fact no matter what."

"If you have the right which you don't by the way, what was your reason and how did you get her out." Clarisse spoke above the low noise.

"My reason was that we are stronger together, rather than apart and she made a mistake, she regretted what she did, she left her power get out of control and I have done that as well, I have forgiven her for her actions, you would be wise to do the same, she is still one of us whether you like it or not. As for the how, I simply told them it was an accident she was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time and that your friend fell on the knife out of clumsiness." He sounded to be growing tired of the hiding and answering question, but Clarisse had another.

"How could you say it was an accident when you where never even here you never saw it happen, most of all you never saw how Rachel reacted to James' death." Honestly I had to agree she did have a very good point.

It was his turn to reply again, "Really I wasn't there?" He pulled down the hood to reveal the familiar mop of ginger and the unique eyes no one else has possessed, "because that knife really did hurt." Clarisse walked straight into him and punched him straight across the face as hard as she probably could. James' jaw snapped out of place, a couple of inches to the right of where it should be. All he did was push it back and then it was fine.

Bianca stepped forward and just as I thought she was about to slap him she hugged him, and I heard a faint 'sorry I took your car' I couldn't help but laugh at him. It was good to have him back, even though for him he was probably tired of getting slapped or punched in the face.

"So how do you want to celebrate your return to life, we have to do something."

"How about cinema and Frankie & Bennie's" He suggested, not a bad idea at all.

"Since its only 1 pm how about two movies, girls choose one, guys choose one." I put my idea forward and we got into the two groups almost straight away.

After a little while we had decided, us guys decided on 'As above, So below' and the girls chose 'Guardians of the Galaxy'

-Time skip to as above so below (the first movie)-

James' POV

As we sat down Drew sat furthest to the left, followed by me then Rachel, then the rest, I couldn't really see, but I can guess Jason and Piper, Percy and Annabeth were both sitting together. The good thing about this cinema is the arm rest can be lifted up, that was great if Rachel was scared, not like that was the reason us guys chose this, not at all.

A half an hour into the film Rachel was curled up into my right side, I looked to my left and saw Drew was scared and was leaning against the wall. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and moved her so she lay against me. I turned my head to look at her and she looked up and gave me a small smile, then went back to watching the movie.

After we had watched both things we walked across the road to Frankie & Benny's, let's just say it was a bit awkward trying to get a table for 16 people so they had to put two tables of eight together. Everyone ordered Pepsi to drink and I chose Cajun Chicken Calzone, Drew and Rachel both picked a Chicken Caesar salad, everyone else chose burgers, the guys and Clarisse chose double burgers the others chose single ones and Percy, well he took the triple decker burger. Everyone talked to each other as we ate about life in general, at the end of the meal it ended up that us guys played for the food, Percy paid for his and Annabeth's, Will, his and Bianca's, I bought Rachel and Drew's with my own, Jason for him and Piper. Lee bought food for him and as we found out, his crush, Katie. Nico for Thals, and Leo for Clarisse and Khione. We then each headed home and prepared for the weeks to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Two Months Later

Rachel's POV

Over the last couple of months me and Drew have come to be best friends, Drew and James are so close you wouldn't be able to tell they weren't family. Me and James are really close and I really have strong feelings for him but I just wish I could find out if he liked me or not, I wish I could read minds then again it probably wouldn't work on James.

Also the construction of our two storey building with a basement was going to be completed tomorrow, all we would need to do is move all the furniture and training things we had bought in, most of us can control our powers better nowhere near them being fully controlled at all.

Although we have only had one accident since Drew's, that was about two weeks when Luke and Ethan came and started bullying Me and Drew, James came up to them and told them in his exact words 'Go take a long walk off a short pier, and don't bother trying to swim', it was just very fortunate Piper was there to see what was happening and make sure they stopped what James told them, he still feels guilty for it and trains everyday even though you can see its taking its toll on him. We've all told him to stop training as much but he won't stop or slow down.

I woke up the next morning which was a Saturday at 7 am, I groggily got up and changed and walked to open the door to find James and Nico smiling proudly at the door, my first thought was what have they done now.

"We need to show you something Rache," it was James who spoke, out of breath and he looked sweaty and I looked to Nico and he was sweating as well. I grabbed James' hand and we teleported to our building. Thalia was already standing there waiting, Nico spoke first.

"You two ladies ready for the grand tour?"

"One question first, why are we the only ones here?" honestly that girl can't read minds but she somehow always knows what I'm about to ask.

"Nico and I decided that we would both only bring the person we care about most. I chose Thals and Nico chose Rachel." I glared at him, "OK fine it was the other way round." James and Nico started walking off into our training building, we hurried to catch up to them. They took us in on the second floor entrance which you had to climb up a climbing wall to get to, when I was nearly at the top I slipped and was hanging on by three fingers, I held on as much as I could but I lost my grip and started to fall but a hand caught my left wrist and a few seconds later there was a grunt and I was thrown up to the door and I caught the bottom of the frame and I was pulled in by Thals.

James climbed in and pulled me into his arms and didn't let me go for what felt like seconds but turned out to be five minutes. He looked into my eyes, "Are you okay Rache?"

"I am now thank you, and why did you fly up instead of climbing?"

"Because where is the fun in that? Plus it was lucky I was climbing" He then kissed my forehead, something he was doing a lot recently.

"You guys remember that we are still here with you." Thalia then dropped back next to me as we started to walk and carried on speaking, "How has he not asked you out yet he so obviously crushing on you and everyone knows that he is, apart from you never see it."

"No he just thinks of me like a sister that's all, I swear"

"I believe you really think that but you are wrong." I thought about it while we were walking and I never noticed the guys stop and I walked straight into James. "Sorry about that."

"Its fine now to show you this floor, we have 8 bathrooms all with baths, showers, sinks and toilets, then further along there is 12 bedrooms with either a double bed or two singles, with wardrobes, all the furniture is inside."

"I'm sorry but I'm sure work only finished two hours ago so how is there furniture in here already?"

"Sweety, well there are two guys here who can teleport and one of which has super strength so yes we had a lot of time to do it."

"You two did this? All by yourselves?" I was astounded at the thought of it, but it wasn't that unlikely especially for James, and Nico had been with James a lot over the last month or so, mainly trying to control the time stopping of his power.

"Yes we did flames just us two, now to the ground floor." I hated that nickname I know he uuses it to annoy me.

We walked down the spiral stairs into a aid open plans floor with a big tank full of water, some archery targets, bows and arrows, a boxing ring, punching bags, treadmills, weights, and loads more gym equipment. Also there was a kitchen and dining room, and some storage rooms with god knows what in.

"Well your dad really came through for us even though I know it doesn't change anything between you two."

"There's still underground to show you, I have a feeling you two will like this." James said with a smirck then jumped down into a dark hole in the floor. His voice called from downstairs, "Come on jump down one at a time." Neither Thalia or Nico seemed to know what was going on.

"Nico do you know what is down there?"

"No not a clue although as appossed to the one under ground floor, we changed it and there is now two. Apart from that I left it to James to set everything up but the builders definitely didn't leave this hole." I trusted James with my life so I took a leap of faith and jumped through the hole and I felt to be falling for a few seconds then I was caught in a net and bounced a little then climbed of just before Thals came down and Nico teleported down and then the lights came on.

"Nico I spend all this time making that and you teleport down, you wuss, anyway welcome to my personal favourite room." He opened the room and in it was targets on rails and at the side were a load of lockers with locks, Thalia rushed over and trued opening them while James stood laughimg as she couldn't open them, so he walked up to a microphone and spoke into it a word that sound like 'ólpa' and then they opened revealing around 40-50 guns ranging from pistols to assault rifles -yes I know about guns- he pushed a button and the targets moved towards us, he pressed another and they started moving in random directions.

"I love this, and what did the password mean?"

"It means 'weapon' in ancient Greek, it was safest since nearly no one knows the language."

"Not just a guy with a load of powers, I would have said a pretty face but then you would know I was lying." Trust Thalia to be harsh to someone, although it isn't surprising.

"Right come one the last floor is specifically designed for you two ladies and me, and no don't be getting any sick ideas, just follow me." He closed the gun lockers and stopped the targets then walked out to the step and started climbing up to the next floor before we even started moving. On the next floor was two rooms with dummies at the end of either. "Room to the right is for you shocks and the dummies are made of rubber so the electric will be absorbed, and to the left is yours Rachel, yours are made of kevlar, so they won't be burned or melted, I think that concludes the tour, any questions?"

Nico stepped forward from behind me, "Just one thing, how did you make that hole in the ground floor?"

"Ah that, Katie's power to move materials from the ground and stone comes from the ground so it was easy-ish, its not a circle like I wanted it to be because I have very little control of it. Now I think we should go get the others." With that me and Thalia went and waited outside, since I rembered the painting, after a minute Jason flew down with Piper in his arm and just hovered there, the rest came one by one being dropped of by either James or Nico. When we were all there it was scary how accurate my mothers painting was.

We gave them all the tour, obviously James jumped first to help us of the net but what surprised all of us that the second jumper was Drew, and followed by Bianca then Piper, we would have expected the guys to go first. After the tour was ended we all sat in a circle on the ground floor, and Piper came up with and idea, "we should all pick a name for ourselves to do with our ability or abilities."

"Great idea Piper, I'll go first, how about The Eagle." Some of us suppressed a laugh at his name, want we didn't expect was Leo's comment.

"More like blonde superman, anyway I'll choose Techno. Next in the circle and go round."

"Hmmmm...Bone Crusher"

"Fine then Clarisse, mine is Aqua, since you know it means water and everything."

"Everyone knows that seaweed brain, and The Owl." this carried on for another 10 minutes with Leo making fun of a few of us and then getting pinned to the wall with spikes of ice.

We created a list of our new names and made a column for putting a tally in for every day we are here to train. The list look as so.

The Eagle - Jason

Techno - Leo

Bone Crusher - Clarisse

Aqua - Percy

The Owl - Annabeth

The Indestructible Woman - Bianca

Shadow Walker - Nico

Volts - Thalia

Ground Shaker - Katie

Soundweaver - Lee

Revive - Will

Ice Queen - Khione

Phoenix - Rachel

Replica - James

Mindshot - Drew

Demon Tongue - Piper

We each put a tally next to our name and got to training, I was quickly pulled up the stairs by James and into the bedroom with the nicest view. I had no idea what was happening. Until James asked me the question I had been waiting for "Phoenix will you be my girlfriend?" He was so adorable when he was scared.

"Of course I will"

"Well in that case I have something for you" and he pulled a long and short box out from under the bed. I opened the smaller one first and in it was a necklace with a diamond J and 10 chrome throwing knives, I opened the second case and it was a blue and grey bow, the same colour as his eyes, and in as well were around 30 lightweight but tough arrows. I just sat on the bed speechless and staring at the gifts and wondering why he bought them for me if he didn't know I would say yes. I picked up the necklace and fiddled around but couldn't get it on.

"Here you just lift your hair and I will put it on for you." I couldn't argue so I passed it to him and it was on in seconds it was beautiful. "It looks good on you Rachel, it suits you." I couldn't help but blush at him, he has always been sweet and kind to me.

"Come on we should get back down although I think I will take my knives down and practice with them, and can you help me throw them, if you know how to that is."

"Of course I do, I'm not very good but I can hit the target, occasionally." Walked down, hand in hand, me carrying my case with knives and James carrying the case with the bow and arrows. when we got to the targets I took out a few knives and tried lobbing them down the range and they all clattered on the ground, I kept at doing this for 20 minutes not improving at all then one flew just past my shoulder stuck about a third of the way from the edge to the centre of the archery target I turned around a just looked at him and he smiled then walked up to me, putting his hands around my waistand moved me so that my weight was on my right foot, he then opened out my hand resting the handle on my palm, then closing my four fingers lightly and the putting my thumb over the top.

"Now focus on your target and pull your arm back and throw, never take your eye of where you want to hit the board. Now pull your arm back and as you throw lean onto your other foot,and once you have thrown it make sure your arm goes straight down because if you move your arm to the side as you release it, it will move in that direction."

I followed James directions and I hit the edge of the target which may not sound good but it was the best thrown I have done, every shot I got closer even if it was only a slight change but I got to James' throw eventually, after probably an hour. I retrieved the knifes and then I put the away and picked up my new bow and arrows and watched James and Will as they both hit the bullseye nearly every time, Will got closer on the times that he missed the centre. I took my my bow and held it in my right hand and notched the arrow into the bow drew back the string with great difficulty and left it go but it didn't get all the way to the target. When I looked round I saw Will laugh a bit before James' punched his stomach and whispered something in his ear and walked over to me and stodd behind wrapping his arms around my body turned me to face the other way.

"Sweety the first thing is you are holding it as if you were left handed secondly while you are aiming and shooting hold your breath, and body facing perpendicular to the target." I notched the arrow pulled it back breathed in and held my breath, I fired and it hit nearly dead centre I turned around and hugged James tighter than I ever have done and whispered a thank you.

"You are most welcome, I'm just going to see if Drew needs any help but I will find you later because I want to ask you something." I packed away the bow and arrows and put them back in the same room as it had James' clothes in so I guess he claimed it. I headed back down to go watch how Thalia was doing, let's just say her bolts of electric weren't very accurate as she hit once in the twenty times she tried while I was standing there, until she realised, at which point she turned around.

"So how you doing, Phoenix? And since when did you start wearing necklaces?"

"I'm great thanks,you? And I started wearing them today." I said blushing slightly at the thought of when I got it.

"I'm good and who gave it to you Rachel, James finally asked you out didn't he?" I hate when she smirks after every personal question.

"Yes he asked me out, and you know the bow and knives I was using earlier?"

"Yeah"

"Well he gave me them and this necklace after he asked me out, and I said yes." I couldn't help smiling while I told her.

"I'm glad he finally did it, we've been telling him to do it for a month now and he has always been too scared, I don't know why he was scared but it was obvious that you'd say yes, you weren't exactly discrete about liking him." I punched her arm and started laughing.

"Well he seemed shocked so I must of hid it well enough, I was scared he didn't like me back, I guess I was scared for nothing."

"Now down to the important stuff, when are you going on your first date?"

"I honestly have no clue he said about wanting to ask me something later so I wonder what it is about, he didn't give anything away about what it was to do with so I haven't the foggiest."

"Really Phe the foggiest, only James ever says that."

"What Volts it sounds good."

"Nah its is only because you are think everything about him is brilliant, no matter what anyone else thinks. It's kind of adorable how much he means to you and you mean to him, I'll see you some other time, I need to go but I wish you all the best."

"Okay sparks see you later."

**that's all for now, i hope this goes some way to say sorry for not being on and posting in so long, i shall try and update both stories soon**


End file.
